


Shopping head cannons

by GrammaWhoSaid



Series: DMMD Date Mates [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: DMMD poly, Multi, Poly, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammaWhoSaid/pseuds/GrammaWhoSaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this will just most likely be a series of short fics and drabbles of my DMMD babies. moslty just head cannon nonsense. some later parts will probs be rated mature so just check each part for ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping head cannons

Clear cooks but can’t be trusted to do the grocery shopping because they come home with a million fruit snacks and 10 of whatever the ‘nice lady’ was sampling. Usually Aoba or Mink goes with them. If Noiz goes shopping it’s pasta and frozen pizza for a week. If Koujaku goes shopping he doesn’t get any snacks or quick fixes (like ramen) which means a whining Aoba and Noiz and a disappointed Clear (they really love their fruit snacks). Sei likes to go shopping but she is always worried she’ll forget something important. She prefers to tag along with one of the others. Which works out for the others because even though Sei spent so much time in the hospital after Platinum Jail she can still be prone to bouts of dizziness and or weakness. The others prefer to keep a close eye on her especially Koujaku who has gone through similar situations with Aoba and his headaches. Ren does not go shopping he HATES it. The store is too bright there a million different kinds of the same product (he didn’t know picking out toilet paper could be so confusing). He only goes if he has to and mostly just to push the cart or carry the groceries.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not played through DMMD only watched the anime. I have been spoiled for some stuff from tumble but not too much so if you have only watched the anime then my work should have no spoilers. Sei is MTF trans and Noiz is FTM trans Clear is gender neutral and Ren has a magical human body idk he just does.


End file.
